Talk:Issue 29
I would say that it is. We know that Glenn is in the cell next to Michonne's so that he can hear her screams. We then are shown him being removed from the cell but never placed into a new one. The very next panel shows Glenn back in the cell with the door closed. It is two pages later that we see he is in the same cell that he started in on the left of Michonne's. This strange geography seems to indicate a scene that was cut, a last minute change in the "script", a very left-handed way to show Glenn as being "disagreeable", or just an error, which I would like to believe. Goof or not? The second goof/error states that Gabe dragged Glenn out then talked to the governor. I don't think this is a goof because rereading it, Gabe says he is moving Glenn to a new cell, presumably one by Michonne since he hears her be raped next. It makes sense since after Gabe would have dragged Glenn there, he would have closed the door then gotten the governor. If no one responds to me soon, I will just remove it --TheZildjman (talk) 05:09, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I would beg to differ. How did you "check"? How does he get back into the cell? Where is that shown? It's a goof. Common courtesy would also wait 24 hours for others to comment. Xjonx (talk) 05:59, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Kindle Walking Dead Vol 5, Position 107 of 141 last panel on page, Glenn removed from cell. Kindle Walking Dead Vol 5, Position 108 of 141 first panel on page, Cell door closed. Next panel Gabe opening door. Next panel, Glenn at back of the cell. So there is either a panel missing which makes it a GOOF, or a loss of continuity which still makes it a GOOF. With out a panel showing Glenn entering a new cell or a change in scenes (e.g. a cut back to Rick), it is a goof or at least sloppy writing. Xjonx (talk) 06:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) In response, while I read it, Gabe says "come with me to your new room" or something like that. It then should be assumed that Glenn was dragged to a new cell. This would make sense because the governor tells him he has to now listen to Michonnes screams. Why wouldn't have Glenn heard Michonne the first time? Because he was in a different cell, but now he is moved to the next cell over from Michonne, so it is not a goof. PS, check the revision history. It was not me who removed the goof so early. I don't want you to think I'm a hasty deleter. --TheZildjman (talk) 05:03, December 10, 2013 (UTC) @TheZildjman: As I was reading this the first time, I was of the understanding that Glenn was in the next cell the whole time. That is why I noticed the change. To me it stuck out like a sore thumb. Why would they drag him out of the cell and show that, only to drag him back in and not show that. As I get further into this comic, I have noticed other jump cuts like this. I think it is just poor storytelling craftsmanship. Reader confusion for confusion's sake. But maybe that is just me. As for the rapid deletion, who ever it was took less than 15 minutes from notice to deletion. And that, quite frankly, that set me off. I just happened to be awake when I got the notice that the page had changed and by the time I had looked at the proposed changed and replied, it was gone. I probably would not have been so "militant" if that had not happened. My post was not graffiti or violation of the terms of use. Just a difference of opinion. Xjonx (talk) 15:32, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Adding on to this, there is no need to waste a panel or two showing Glenn get dragged to a new cell, when the dialogue states as such. This is not a goof, it was just a small timeskip. --''InsaneHippo'' (T|B| ) @InsaneHippo: As for the matter of wasting panels, then a WHOLE page could have been removed. Why even show him being dragged out? It does nothing to advance the story and could have been covered by a single line of dialog. "I had to drag him to a new cell as he won't stand on his own." would have fit the bill. I will concede the point that it MAY not be a goof, but it IS a poorly crafted sequence. Xjonx (talk) 15:32, December 11, 2013 (UTC)